Kuzelias
Kuzelias Kuz (Age 80-1132) was a Saiyan ancestor of The Kuz Clan, who created the Saiyabots in Age 100. He is the son of Kuzeph, and a distant ancestor of Kuzumus. The Saiyabots would come back alive during the time his powerful descendant Kuzon was alive in the Lookout Crew, in which they'd be defeated and Kuzelias would be revealed. Overview Kuzelias was always soft-spoken and gentle, but also a scientific genius. He was bullied and put down by other Saiyans along with his father, as the Kuz Clan lived in obscurity after the overthrow of ancestor King Kuzon III, so no one took them seriously. His father would be killed in battle. With an unnamed partner, Kuzelias did have a son named Kuzid in Age 102. Kuzelias wanted to impress his colleagues by inventing a great invention to help all Saiyans. The result was a group of extremely powerful robot androids known as the Saiyabots, intended to help fight and conquer others. The Saiyans saw it was insulting and a possible failure and disowned Kuzelias, who would lock himself into one and launch off to a random planet--Earth, where they'd rest for the next millennia. The bot's special energy kept Kuzelias alive and young but unconscious. Awaking from the constant vibrations caused by the Lookout Crew's activities in 1071, the Saiyabots detected them as evil and fought them, but were destroyed. Kuzelias was then revealed, and explained everything was an accident. He was welcomed into the family and lived a normal life as an earthling. Kuzelias worked for Capsule Corporation, studying mechanics and technology. He did not intervene in the Lookout Crew's fights or problems before dying in 1132. Saiyabot Conflict (1071) The Saiyans began facing troubles as they entered more brutal parts of the universe. Attacks and such to their spaceship. The Saiyans tried to fight them off, but barely fended. Kuzelias wanted to gain respect for once. Kuzelias began working for months in 104, on special types of robots that could take down anything. He used a special secret type of chemical to enhance their power and intelligence. He worked secretly for months, using master plans and equations. He made 6, and they would be able to take down anything using special powers, and destroy any Saiyan threats. He hoped this would make people respect him. It did the opposite. It wasn't long later, Saiyans discovered the bots, and knew their power. They knew the Saiyabots posed a threat to the entire universe, and wanted them destroyed. With this, they wanted Kuzelias assassinated. Kuzelias ran to hide, finding no where to go, he made a hole in one of the bots, and jumped in, wearing a special suit that gives him energy and keeps him young as if he was alive, when he is asleep or unconcious. He jumps in, and locks the door. He then presses controls, and rockets the Saiyabots off into space. Kuzelias is never seen again for 900 years. The ship lands on an unnamed planet. Kuzelias is unconcious for 900 years. It was in April 1071, when they awakened, and began destroying things. Kuzelias also awoke, and controlled them and the one he was in (the most powerful one). Soon, they landed on Earth, and Kuzon and other Lookout Crew members met them, but he posed a threat, and they destroyed him, and Earth. The Saiyabots fought Eltrion, Leogian, Ares and Bisani and Ian in space after that. After the first 5 were destroyed, with Noruu/Kuzelias watching, Kuzelias entered, but revealed himself, his story, and why he didn't fight. Kuzelias is then brought to New Namek and wished out of the Saiyabot prison, and he reveals himself to the Crew in the same outfit he wore when he escaped 900 years prior. Kuzon was also revived, and Kuzelias and him met. They went to Earth, and Shenron unfused Eltrio and Zion. Kuzelias and Kuzon talked about ancestry. Kuzon and Eltrio brought Kuzelias to Other World to meet his father Kuzeph for the first time in centuries. It was an emotional moment. Life on Earth Kuzelias got a job at Capsule Corp and learned about how things worked, but he was still shy and odd. He got used to Earth, enjoying it. He still missed his father. He now lives among other Earthlings in Supreme City, staying with Kuzon at first to get started, now by himself in an apartment. He makes a good living with his job. Later years and death For the next 50 years after the Saiyabots Conflict, Kuzelias worked as a scientist at Capsule Corp. and lived a normal Human lifestyle. He typically did not intervene in the Lookout Crew's problems, and was far surpassed and weaker than them anyway to offer any help. Kuzelias eventually died in Age 1132 at the age of 1,052. Kuzon Jr. honored him and buried him.Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Kuz Clan Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter